The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: There was a time that all I had to worry about was acing an exam. Now i'm on the run, my friend and I saw something I shouldn't have and now they want me dead.
1. In Seoul City

**Title**: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

**Author**: Slytherin Studios.

**Beta**: Bad Company.

**Rating**: M.

**Pairings**: Chun Hei/Dae-Hyun, some Tiva, some McAbby.

**Warnings**: Has violence, some torture and some sex scenes.

**Summary**: 6 years ago, my friend and I saw something that we shouldn't have and now he's gone. I'm the only one who can help them but I can't get caught by those people. Guess I should watch who I run into at the airport, now I have NCIS agents on my trail too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario, Don McGill, and CBS. I don't own 'The Man from Nowhere' it belongs to CJ Entertainment. The only characters I own are Chun Hei (and her family), Dae-Hyun Kang (and his family), Rodrigo Martinez, Richard Winters Junior, Chun-Li Xing, Heng Zhuang, Mulan Yin, Hideo Watanabe, Atsuko Muramasa, Kin Yamamoto, Hana Kuroda and others I will introduce later.

**EDIT**: 8/6/13

* * *

**Gender**: Female.  
**Name**: Chun-hei (Justice and Grace), Akane (Brilliant Red), McKay.  
**Alias(s)**: Lanfen Liu (China), Sun-Hi Jung (Korea), Akane Nakajima (Japan), Emerson Jackson (USA).  
**As Played** **By**: Lee Hyo-ri.  
**Nickname(s)**: Lanfen (by Chun-Li, Heng and Mulan) – more will be introduced as the story goes.  
**Birthday**: May 10, 1990.  
**Age**: 23.  
**Height/Weight**: 5' 9", 130 lbs.  
**Nationality**: American.  
**Ethnicity**: Korean, White.  
**Appearance**: Look up Hyo-ri lee, body is slim but muscular; her hair at the moment is short and straight and dyed a ginger blonde.  
**Occupation**: Photographer/Artist.  
**Personality**: Out going, suspicious, highly intelligent, and a little sarcastic.  
**Wears**: Anything.  
**Family**: Staff Sergeant Richard McKay (Grandfather), Mary McKay (Grandmother), Sergeant Jackson 'Bulldozer' McKay (Father), Yoona McKay nee' Jung (Mother - deceased), Akane Otoyama (Godmother), Hiroaki Otoyama (God Cousin, and Ogata Yakuza), Shin Jung (Uncle, Yoona's Brother), Yong-Hyun Jung (Cousin) Jae Hwa Jung (Cousin).  
**Friends**: Avery Cullen (BFF- male/missing), Ziva David, Sergeant Rodrigo 'Mad Man' Martinez, Sergeant Richard 'Mad Hatter' Winters Junior, Chun-Li Xing, Heng Zhuang (Sun On Yee), Mulan Yin, Hideo Watanabe, Atsuko Muramasa, Kin Yamamoto (Ogata Yakuza), Hana Kuroda, Kyung-soon Kang, Dae-Hyun 'Day' Kang (Boyfriend).  
**Tattoo(s)**: Japanese blue and yellow dragon weaving through 2 red lanterns and around 3 lotus flowers, it's head stopped over a lantern on her right shoulder (On her back). An angel on her left side near her heart with her mother's name in Korean. Her father's military ID on the back of her neck.  
**Piercing(s)**: Left nose ring, belly button, 3x bottom right ear, and bar in right cartilage, 4x bottom left ear, 1x in cartilage, a Tragus in left ear  
**Weapon(s)**: hand to hand, Knives, and a Glock.  
**Cars**: None.  
**Pets**: None.  
**Favorite Quote**: "They say a smile is a gift which is free to the giver and precious to the recipient. But giving the finger is free too, and I find it more personal and sincere."  
**Other**: Chun Hei's middle name is from her mother's friend. She can speak Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Hebrew, Spanish, and French. Is half Korean/American.

**Gender**: Male.  
**Name**: Dae-Hyun (Great and Honor) Kang.  
**As Played** **By**: Jang Hyuk.  
**Nickname(s)**: Day or Dae.  
**Birthday**: October 31, 1978.  
**Age**: 35.  
**Height/Weight**: 6'0", 215 lbs.  
**Nationality**: American.  
**Ethnicity**: Korean.  
**Appearance**: look up Jang Hyuk.  
**Occupation**: Black-Ops Officer.  
**Personality**: Quiet, highly intelligent, slightly sarcastic, reserved, blunt.  
**Wears**: Anything.  
**Family**: Min-ho Kang (Father), Sun-young (Mother), Sun-Mi (Younger Sister), Jin-ho Kang (Uncle – Deceased), Min Hee Kang nee' Kim (Aunt), Kyung-soon Kang (Cousin).  
**Friends**: Chun Hei McKay (Girlfriend), Tae-sik Cha, Dal-seo Moon.  
**Tattoo(s)**: None.  
**Piercing(s)**: None.  
**Weapon(s)**: Hand to Hand, knives, guns, tonfa.  
**Cars**: 2006 Chrysler 300, silver.  
**Pets**: None.  
**Favorite Quote**: "It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you."  
**Other**: Was sent by the Shin Jung (Chun Hei's Uncle) to keep an eye on his niece and protect her from the organization that's after her while simultaneously doing black-ops missions.

* * *

+**Seoul, South Korea**+

As the rain falls heavily, two people (a male and a woman) were laying in bed fast asleep, the woman tossed and turned as she dreamt of the day she ran.

+**Dream, 8 years ago**+  
"Chun Hei have you seen Avery?" Avery's mom asks with a worried on her face as Chun Hei start to leave for school.

A bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach as Chun Hei says, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday after school, why?"

"He wasn't home when I arrived from work yesterday, and the house was trashed, it's probably some phase, can you tell me if you see him today?"

Dread fills Chun Hei's body but she doesn't let it show on her face as she tells Mrs. Cullen, "Sure, bye Angela."

Avery's mom Angela nods and then leaves for work as Chun Hei boards the school bus.

_Please be okay Avery._

After school the bus drops Chun Hei off on the street corner and she walks towards her house. Not really paying attention until she notices that her moms' car is still here as Chun Hei clearly remembering her mom getting ready to leave for work as she left for school, that and the door looked to be broken in.

A really bad feeling came crawling all over her skin as she slowly steps into the house. The door creaks slightly and the first thing she sees' is everything on the floor, as if someone was looking for something.

Walking further into the house Chun Hei notices some blood and peeks into the living room to see her mother dead on the floor, knife in her stomach.

All of a sudden her world shakes.  
+**End Dream**+

The woman's eyes snap open and jerks up in bed, nearly knocking into her boyfriend who had to jerk back to avoid smashing heads.

"**Chun hei gwaenchanh-a?** [You okay Chun-hei?]" Dae-Hyun asks quietly, still seated on the bed next to Chun Hei.

Chun Hei doesn't say anything for a moment before speaking, "Yeah, **nan gwaenchanh-a daehyeon haeyo** [I'm okay Dae-Hyun]."

Dae-Hyun doesn't believe Chun Hei and says, "**Jinsil** [the truth]."

Rubbing a hand over her face and through her hair and quietly says, "The day I found my **eomma** [mom] dead."

"**Gwaenchanh-a, geudeul-eun dangsin eul chaj-eul su eobs-seubnida. Naneun geudeul-eul haji anhseubnida** [It's okay, they won't find you. I won't let them]." Dae-Hyun says as he wraps his arms around Chun Hei as her breathing and heartbeat starts getting normal.

Chun Hei was quiet for a while before speaking, "**Dangsin-eun geudeul-i ijekkaji jungji hal su issseubnida saeng-gaghasibnikka?** [Do you think they'll ever be stopped?]"

Dae-Hyun was quiet for a moment before saying, "**Ne, geulaeyo. Geuleona dangsin-i geudeul-eul jigmyeon hal yong-gi leul eod-eul sumgigileul jungji haneun gyeong-ueman, dangsin-i algo ganghan yeojaga doel su** [Yes, I do. But only when you get the courage to face them and stop hiding, be the strong woman I know you are]."

Chun Hei rolls away from Dae-Hyun so she could get a better look at her lover and says, "**Heum, dangsin-eun hwagsilhi bangbeob-eul dalkomhan-yeoja iyagileul algo** [Hm, you sure know how to sweet talk a lady]."

Dae-Hyun looks down at his lover and jokingly says, "**Dangsin-eun-yeoja ya hwagsil haeyo?** [Are you sure you're a lady?]"

Chun Hei punched Dae-Hyun on the side of his chest, and glares at him as she says, "**Jeug, babo jaemi eobs-eo!** [That's not funny, jerk!]"

Chun Hei rolls over, her back facing Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun, in order to get back into his girlfriend's good graces, wraps his right arm around her waist while he runs his left hand ran up and down her left shoulder as he says, "**Hei, hei, hwa naeji ma... mian haeyo** [Hey, hey, don't be mad… I'm sorry]."

Chun Hei rolls onto her back making Dae-Hyun's hand end up just under her right breast and says, "Okay."

Dae-Hyun's quiet for a moment before speaking, "**Uliga mannass-eul ttae dangsin-eun gieoghasibnikka?** [Do you remember when we met?]"

Chun Hei nods and quietly says, "**Geulae, nae samchon eun jeo e nun-eul yujihagi wihae dangsin-eul malhaessda** [Yes, my uncle told you to keep an eye on me]."

Dae-Hyun smirks and looks down at his lover and says, "**Nae insaeng choegoui gyeoljeong jung hana** [One of the best decisions of my life]."

Chun Hei looks at Dae-Hyun like he's lost his mind as she says, "**Jeongmal? Geu ttaemun-e inga? Naega teullyeossdamyeon jeongjeong haejwo ttaemun-e, uliga mannass-eul ttae ulineun jeonhyeo hamkke haji anh-assda** [Really? Is that so? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, when we met we didn't get along at all]."

Dae-Hyun shrugs and says, "**Eojjeomyeon, cheoeum-e hajiman nan dangsin-i nae insaeng-e beoseuteu gippeuda. Geuga al-ass-eul ttae samchon eun geoui jeoleul jug deolado uliga hamkke iss-eossda** [Maybe, at first but I'm glad you burst into my life. Though your uncle nearly killed me when he found out we were together]."

Chun Hei smiles and then straddles Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun raises his eyebrow as his lover leaned in close to his face and whispered, "**Nado. Geuligo geogjeonghaji ma, nan geuga dangsin eul manjiji moshage** [Me too. And don't worry; I won't let him touch you]."

Chun Hei then kissed Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun ran his hands up Chun Hei's back up towards her bra clasp and unhooks the bra before removing it. As the rain continued to fall, the two lovers made love until the early morning when sleep finally caught up to them.

* * *

**Playlist for Chapter**:  
Miss A- Bad Girl Good Girl  
Jinusean- Phone Number  
EXILE- 24 Karats


	2. One Dead Marine

**Title**: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

**Author**: Slytherin Studios.

**Beta**: Bad Company.

**Rating**: M.

**Pairings**: Chun Hei/Dae-Hyun, some Tiva, some McAbby.

**Warnings**: Has violence, some torture and some sex scenes.

**Summary**: 6 years ago, my friend and I saw something that we shouldn't have and now he's gone. I'm the only one who can help them but I can't get caught by those people. Guess I should watch who I run into at the airport, now I have NCIS agents on my trail too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario, Don McGill, and CBS. The only characters I own are Chun Hei (and her family), Dae-Hyun Kang (and his family), Rodrigo Martinez, Richard Winters Junior, Chun-Li Xing, Heng Zhuang, Mulan Yin, Hideo Watanabe, Atsuko Muramasa, Kin Yamamoto, Hana Kuroda and others I will introduce later.

**AN**: sorry if the NCIS characters are a bit OOC, if they are let me know and a way to fix it I will change it, thank you.

**EDIT**: 8/6/13

* * *

+**Third Person POV, 1200 Zulu (12:00 p.m.), Washington**+

"Hey baby where are we going?" A blonde girl asks her boyfriend as he drags her through the forest, blind folded.

"It's a surprise." A brown haired boy says.

The boy and the girl walk further into the woods for another fifteen minutes before stopping when the girl trips over something.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks.

The girl nods, taking off her blind fold and says, "It's okay, and I'm- OH MY GOD!"

The boy goes to his girlfriend's side and pales and says, "I think we need to call the cops."

* * *

+**1 Hour Later**+

"Ducky what do we got?" A man in his early 50's with salt and pepper hair asks the medical examiner with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Gibbs the poor guy was tortured before a bullet was put into his skull and there's no ID so for now he's a John Doe." Ducky an elderly medical examiner says looking up from the body.

"Hm, what's the time of death? And how did the Leo's know he was military?" Gibbs asks taking a sip from his coffee.

Ducky injects a thermometer in the man's liver, then waits for the thermometer to beep, when it does, Ducky takes it out and reads the temperature, "Time of death is somewhere between 21 to 30 hours ago, the police identified him by this tattoo."

Ducky moves the left sleeve of the dead body as he says, "I believe that this a dump job."

Gibbs looks at the tattoo and says, "This Marine is a Ghost Walker and you would be correct Ducky."

Ducky nods and says, "Not always but until I get this Marine back to autopsy I won't be of anymore help."

"Alright, thanks duck." Gibbs says as he walks away towards a tall man in his late thirties with short spiky brown hair and green eyes who was talking to the blonde girl who found the body.

"Thanks for your help, don't forget to stick around." The man says as he turns and walks towards Gibbs.

"DiNozzo what'd the girl say?" Gibbs asks.

"The girl's boyfriend decided to spring the 'will you marry me' question when they discovered the body at around noon." DiNozzo says reading from the pad where the witness's statement was.

An Israeli woman comes walking up and says, "The boy says that he wanted to see the sunrise to 'pop the question' and then they found his body, what does that mean?"

"It means Zee-vah that he was going to ask her to marry him." DiNozzo says sarcastically and Ziva gives a look that says 'you're pushing it.'

Ducky comes walking by with his assistant and the body in a body bag saying, "I'm taking the body back to our morgue, you know this reminds me of..."

* * *

+**NCIS Squad Room, The Next Day**+

"We found out who our Marine John Doe is." DiNozzo says as his boss Gibbs walks out of the elevator.

"And?" Gibbs asks bluntly looking at DiNozzo with a raised eyebrow, mentally demanding that he continue.

DiNozzo cough's before continuing, "Corporal Michael Valens, age 38, 5' 11", 245 lbs, brown hair and blue eyes. Born in Los Angeles at St. Vincent Medical Center in 1975. Got arrested in 1993 for assault before joining the Marines in 1984 and was still in the service until yesterday. Owns a 2001 red jeep grand Cherokee and lives on base."

A geeky looking man's finger's run across a keyboard and then says, "His bills are all paid, nothing to suggest that he's in financial trouble."

"Something is odd about this, look into his unit." Gibbs says walking away towards the elevator.

DiNozzo, Ziva and the geeky looking man look at each other for a moment before doing as asked.

* * *

+**NCIS Forensics' Lab**+

"**_All that's left is a bitter taste  
_****_of a life that once was so promising.  
_****_rather cut at the wrist  
_****_than laugh about your mistakes._**

**_Sickness still fills the air.  
_****_another life that you wish you could fake.  
_****_your eyes will cut through me, but it's a risk,  
_****_that I must fucking take, I must take_**."** (1)**

Gibbs walks into the forensics' lab to see a woman dressed in a black mini-skirt with a chain belt, black platform boots, a white t-shirt with a broken heart on it dancing to her music.

"What'd you got Abs?" Gibbs asks, coming up behind Abby with a caf-pow in hand.

"Ah! Gibbs! Don't do that, you scared me!" Abby exclaims in surprise.

Gibbs smirks and repeats his question.

"Results takes time Gibbs, my babies can't work that fast, but what I can tell you is that the bullet wound is from a 9 mil, no shell casing matches yet." Abby says looking at Gibbs from the computer with a picture of the bullet that's being compared to other shell casings.

**Ding!**

"I take that back, there's a match." Abby says happily.

"Well." Is Gibbs's statement.

"It's a 9 millimeter pistol from a marine cold case." Abby says looking at the computer screen.

"What's the cold case about?" Gibbs asks coming closer to the computer and Abby.

"The cold case is from 2003, Sergeant Jackson McKay's wife, Yoona McKay nee' Jung, is found dead in her living room with a knife in her chest and house is ransacked. Daughter, Chun Hei McKay, age 15 is nowhere to be found." Abby says reading part of the file.

"Think the daughter did it?" Gibbs asks.

"No one knows, she just up and disappeared so we can't ask her what happened." Abby says looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs then says, "Get her picture, age it some then sift it through ID's or passports."

Abby salutes and gets back to work saying, "Sir yes Sir!"

Gibbs gives her a kiss on the cheek and putting down the Caf-pow before walking out of the lab.

_Maybe this woman has some answers_, Gibbs thought as the elevator doors open.

* * *

**Playlist for Chapter**:  
3Oh!3- We Are Young  
Finger Eleven- Paralyzer  
Circ- don't think about it

(1)- Bleeding Through- love lost in a hail of gunfire


	3. To See My Friends

**Title**: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

**Author**: Slytherin Studios.

**Beta**: Bad Company.

**Rating**: M.

**Pairings**: Chun Hei/Dae-Hyun, some Tiva, some McAbby.

**Warnings**: Has violence, some torture and some sex scenes.

**Summary**: 6 years ago, my friend and I saw something that we shouldn't have and now he's gone. I'm the only one who can help them but I can't get caught by those people. Guess I should watch who I run into at the airport, now I have NCIS agents on my trail too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario, Don McGill, and CBS. The only characters I own are Chun Hei (and her family), Dae-Hyun Kang (and his family), Rodrigo Martinez, Richard Winters Junior, Chun-Li Xing, Heng Zhuang, Mulan Yin, Hideo Watanabe, Atsuko Muramasa, Kin Yamamoto, Hana Kuroda and others I will introduce later.

**AN**: sorry if the NCIS characters are a bit OOC, if they are let me know and a way to fix it I will change it, thank you.

**EDIT**: 8/8/13

* * *

**AN**: Here's to my reviewers-

1. **Psycho17**, **azuresilver, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**- I hope this chapter is long enough for you :)

* * *

+**Seoul Incheon International Airport, South Korea**+

"Have I told you I hate airports?" Chun Hei says to Dae-Hyun as they both look at the chaos that was going around the airport with people going to and from, moving about like ants.

"Yes, Chun Hei, every time someone mentions an airport or planes you start to rant about them." Dae-Hyun says looking at Chun Hei out of the corner of his eye.

Chun Hei glares at him but it doesn't faze him in the least.

"Your glare isn't going to work on me." Dae-Hyun says chuckling slightly, Chun Hei punches him and Dae-Hyun rubs the sore spot as he still chuckles.

As the duo move closer to the ticket counter, Dae-Hyun asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chun Hei rolls her eyes and say, "I'll be back in a week."

Dae-Hyun sighs and says, "I worry for you, you're my **modu** [everything]."

"Aw! So you do care!" Chun Hei says making a cute face at him.

Dae-Hyun just rolls his eyes in exasperation as the two make their way further in line towards the ticket counter.

Pretty soon it was Chun Hei's turn and she walks up and hand the ticket lady her ticket and she types something on the computer and checks her suitcase. The woman behind the counter then gives Chun Hei her ticket back and tells her the gate for which her plane was at as her suitcase disappears on a conveyor belt behind a plastic screen.

The two get to the gate where Chun Hei's plane was and she gets there just in time as they are calling for people to board the plane to China. As it's not Chun Hei's turn yet, Dae-Hyun turns to his lover and says, "Heng better take care of you."

Chun Hei rolls her eyes and says to herself, "Why do all the men I meet get this strange protectiveness for me?"

"Because you always find yourself in interesting situations and let's not forget a certain organization after you." Dae-Hyun says looking at Chun Hei, daring her to say something.

Chun Hei just gives him a look and grins saying, "Want to bet Heng hasn't asked Mulan out yet?"

Dae-Hyun takes the bet saying, "I bet 200 Won that he has."

Chun Hei holds out her hand and says, "Deal."

Dae-Hyun shakes Chun Hei's hand and says, "Deal, **haeng-un-eul bil-eo yo** [good luck]."

Chun Hei nods and walk to the another ticket lady before handing her ticket over and pause before running back to Dae-Hyun and jumps on him, kissing him full on the mouth, ignoring the gasps surrounding them as Dae-Hyun returns the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Chun Hei says, "You better be here and single when I get back."

Dae-Hyun chuckles before kissing Chun Hei's nose and says, "**Hangsang** [Always]."

Dae-Hyun then lets Chun Hei go and she picks up her things before getting her ticket back and boarding the plane.

Chun Hei puts her duffle bag in the overhead compartment and then sits down in her seat putting her backpack in front of her legs. Looking out the plane window the last thought Chun Hei had was; _I hope you're safe Avery, where ever you are._

* * *

+**NCIS Forensics Lab, Washington, United States**+

**_"The jig is up, the news is out  
_****_They finally found me  
_****_The renegade who had it made  
_****_Retrieved for a bounty_**

**_Never more to go astray  
_****_The judge will have revenge today  
_****_On the wanted man"_** **(1)**

"Abby you got anything?"

"Aah! Gibbs don't do that!" Abby yelps, holding her hands to her rapidly beating heart.

Gibbs chuckles slightly as he hands Abby a Caf-Pow.

"But Gibbs I don't have anything for you yet." Abby tells him as she puts the Caf-Pow down near the keyboard.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow as Abby starts talking, "My babies are working as fast as they can and I only have so many computers to look through airport cameras, and IDs. I've checked Canada, South America and the US, which I got a hit."

Abby types on a keyboard and brings up a photo of the South Korean Embassy, "Unfortunately while Chun Hei McKay was on Embassy soil we couldn't touch her and then I found this-"

Abby types again and brings up a photo of an airport, "Chun Hei took a private plane to Seoul, South Korea with a man called Shin Jung, maybe a relative, and hasn't been back to the US since. Also I have a record of her retracting her US citizenship in 2003 just a month after her mother's death."

Gibbs is silent for a moment before saying, "Go back to the McKay case."

Abby looks at Gibbs and asks, "Just what am I looking for?"

Gibbs shrugs and turns to leave as he says, "Anything and go over the evidence, get McGee to help you!"

Abby sighs and looks back at the computer and mutters, "This should be fun."

Abby decides the first thing she needs to do is call Director Vance to give him the heads up.

* * *

+**NCIS, Director's Office**+

Director Vance looked up as his office door opened and like usual it was Agent Gibbs and says, "Agent Gibbs, I have a door for a reason."

Gibbs closes the door and says, "Diplomatic immunity."

Director Vance closes a file he was reading and says, "Who are you chasing now?"

Gibbs leans on a medium sized wooden table and says, "An American called Chun Hei McKay of Korean and Caucasian descent. It's believed she killed her mother, a South Korean national married to a Marine, and after her mother was killed she left the US and hid in the South Korean Embassy for 3 weeks before leaving the country. I want to question her."

Director Vance sighed and rubbed his nose then says, "That's going to be difficult, since she's not a US citizen anymore."

Gibbs stared at Vance as Vance says, "Ms. Scuito called."

Gibbs takes a deep breath and says, "Can you or not, Vance?"

Director Vance gives Gibbs a look and says, "Don't speak to me like that Gibbs, I'll ask the South Korean Government to allow us to question and detain her."

Gibbs doesn't look happy but leaves as the Director makes a call to SECNAV.

* * *

+**Hong Kong International Airport, China**+  
+**Day 1 in China**+

"Lanfen!"

Chun Hei hears her Chinese name being called, looking around I see Heng, his cousin Chun-li and her friend Mulan. Chun-li was the one who yelled out Chun Hei's nickname and was waving enthusiastically making Heng look at his cousin like she's lost her mind and Mulan waved and smiled shyly.

Shaking her head and smiling, Chun Hei or Lanfen now made her way through the mass of people with her bags. As soon as Lanfen get close enough, Chun-li dashes over and jumps on Lanfen, knocking them both to the ground as she happily says, "Lanfen! **Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ!** [It's good to see you!]"

"It's good to see you too." Lanfen says as Chun-li lets go of her and helps her up, she then notices Heng and Mulan and whispers to Chun-li, "**Tāmen shàngwèi kāishǐ yuēhuì?** [Have they started dating yet?]"

Chun-li shakes her head and whispers back, "**Méiyǒu** [No]."

Lanfen grins which makes Heng and Mulan nervous even though they couldn't hear the two and Chun-li eyes her friend suspiciously and says, "**Xiànzài nǐ dǎsuàn shénme ma?** [What are you planning now?]"

Lanfen leans in closer and says, "**Wǒmen jiāng tāmen shèzhì** [We set them up]."

Chun-li nods and says, "**Wǒ zài** [I'm in]."

Heng and Mulan come closer and Heng says, "What are you two planning?"

Chun-li and Lanfen look at each other with completely innocent faces and say at the same time, "We have no idea what you are talking about."

Heng just gives a look that says 'I don't believe you,' Mulan just giggles slightly before giving me a hug and says with a slight Chinese accent, "How are you?"

Lanfen hugs her back before letting go as she says, "**Hái bùcuò, wǒ hé wǒ de nán péngyǒu yīrán qiángjìng** [Pretty good, my boyfriend and I are still going strong]."

Mulan and Chun-li clap in happiness, Heng narrows his eyes.

_Honestly men_, Lanfen thinks to herself.

The four of them wait for Lanfen's suitcase; ten minutes later at the baggage carousel the suitcase appears and she grabs it and the four of them leave the airport. They get into Heng's car and drive to his apartment.

Later over dinner at a nearby restaurant, Chun-li grills Lanfen about her boyfriend while Mulan and Heng listen.

Chun-li squirms in her seat as she excitedly says, "**Tā shì rè de ma?** [Is he hot?]"

Lanfen smirks and takes a bit out of her chicken fried rice, Chun-li claps happily making Heng shake his head, Mulan shyly glanced at Heng but quickly looked away before anyone noticed unfortunately for her, Lanfen noticed and grinned mischievously.

After swallowing, Lanfen says, "**Suǒyǐ fēicháng** [Very much so]."

Chun-li clapped and said, "**Túpiàn! Gěi wǒ yī zhāng zhàopiàn!** [Picture! Show me a picture!]"

Lanfen takes out her wallet and pulls out a photo and handing it over to Chun-li. As Chun-li and Mulan went 'OMG' over Dae-Hyun's photo, Lanfen suddenly remembered the bet and says, "Dae-Hyun **Qiàn wǒ 500 kuài qián** [owes me 500 bucks]."

The rest of dinner saw Chun-li trying to find out why her friend's boyfriend owed Lanfen 500 dollars.

* * *

+**Day 2 in China, 10:30 a.m**+  
"So how are we going to get the **Liǎng zhī àiqíng niǎo** [two love birds] together?" Chun-li asks Lanfen as they both sit at Heng's kitchen table while Heng and Mulan were at their jobs

Lanfen thinks about their 'plan' and then says, "**Wǒ zài xiǎng tāmen zài diànyǐngyuàn rìqí, hái yǒu yīgè diànyǐng de bòfàng... Jiào shénme láizhe?** [I was thinking about setting them on a date at the movie theater, there's a movie that's playing… what was it called again?]"

Chun-li thinks about the recent movies that are playing and then says, "**Shí yuè wéichéng** [Bodyguards and Assassins]."

"**Zhēn bàng, ràng wǒmen zhèyàng zuò** [Awesome, let's do this]." Lanfen says grinning and holding out her hand, Chun-li places her hand over her friends and then they get reading for the 'date.'

Mulan and Heng return and Chun-li and Lanfen pretend that they've been good all day which made Mulan and Heng suspicious and curious as to what we'd been doing all morning and afternoon.

+**Day 2, Later That Evening, Century Theaters, 6.30 p.m.**+  
"**Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn wǒmen huì kàn dào shí yuè wéichéng** [I can't believe we are going to see Bodyguards and Assassins]." Mulan says as the four of them stand in front of the movie theater.

"**Wèishéme nǐ bùnéng xiāngxìn ma?** [Why can't you believe it?]" Heng asks Mulan as the group walks up to the ticket booth.

"**Wǒ yīzhí zài chángshìle jǐ gè xīngqí, xiànzài kàn zhè bù diànyǐng** [I've been trying to see this movie for a couple weeks now]." Mulan says as Heng pays for his and Mulan's ticket. Chun-li bought hers and Lanfen's.

As Chun-li hands a ticket over to Lanfen, she raises her eyebrow wondering if now was the perfect time to 'disappear' but Lanfen shakes her head and whispers, "**Wèi** [Not yet]."

The group goes to the concession stand to get the standard popcorn, candy and drinks before getting to the theater for their seats, once they found the perfect spot the group sat down. Heng was on Mulan's left while Lanfen was on her right and Chun-li was on hers.

The credits start rolling and Lanfen nudges Chun-li in the ribs and nods her head. Chun-li gets up, and goes to exit the theater. Mulan wonders where her friend was going.

Chun-li says, "**Wǒ qù xǐshǒujiān** [I got to go to the bathroom]."

Mulan nods and says, "**Wǒ míngbái. Bùyào huā tài cháng shíjiān, diànyǐng yīnggāi hěn kuài kāishǐ** [I see. Don't take too long, the movie should be starting soon]."

Chun-li nods and grabs her purse before she heads out of the theater room and towards the bathroom. About 15 minutes later the lights dim and Lanfen decides now it was for her turn to 'disappear' so I lean over to Mulan and whisper, "**Wǒ yào kàn kàn chūn lì zhème jiǔ** [I'm going to see what's taking Chun-li so long]."

Mulan nods and Lanfen gets up and grabs her purse before leaving the theater room. As soon as Lanfen exits the movie area she immediately heads outside where she runs into Chun-li outside of the theater.

As soon as Lanfen approached her, Chun-li says, "**Ràng wǒmen kāishǐ ba** [Let's get going]."

The two women get a cab to the Jincui Garden Restaurant to wait for Heng and Mulan to get to the restaurant.

+**With Heng and Mulan, After the Movie**+  
"**Wǒ bù zhīdào zài nǎlǐ lán fēn hé chūn lì qù tài** [I wonder where Lanfen and Chun-li went too]." Mulan says curiously as she and Heng exit the theater.

Heng then remembered something Lanfen told him when she cornered him as he exited the shower.

+**Heng's Flashback, Yesterday**+  
After taking a shower, Heng wraps a town around his waist and exits the bathroom but he only runs into Lanfen as soon as he steps out of the bathroom.

Lanfen pushes Heng back into the bathroom and follows close behind. After a moment of silence, Heng asks, "**Nǐ zài zuò shénme?** [What are you doing?]"

Lanfen just looks at Heng in a calculating way, ignoring Heng's question then speaks, "**Nǐ shì zài ài yú huā mùlán** [You're in love with Mulan]."

Heng's cheeks' warmed up and knows that he is blushing.

Lanfen grins and says, "**Nǐ de liǎnhóng wǒ ba, hái děng shénme, nǐ dǎsuàn zuò xiē shénme?** [And by your blush I'm right, so what are you going to do about it?]"

Stuttering, Heng replies, "**A-shénme?** [A-about what?]"

Lanfen just raises an eyebrow and says, "**Xiàng huā mùlán zhèyàng yīgè nǚhái bù huì děngdài sāshǒu rénhuán, suǒyǐ wǒ huì zài wèn, nǐ dǎsuàn zěnme bàn?** [A girl like Mulan won't wait around forever, so I'll ask again, what are you going to do?]"

After a moment of silence, Heng says, "**Xiàng wǒ zhèyàng de yīgè jiāhuo bù zhǐshì chéngrèn zìjǐ de gǎnqíng, érqiě, měi cì wǒ shìzhe gàosu tā, wǒ zěnme juéde wǒ bùnéng dédào dehuà chū yòu** [A guy like me can't just admit his feelings, and besides, every time I try to tell her how I feel I can't get the words out right]."

Lanfen smiles slightly and says, "**Hǎole, zhè jiùshì nǐ yào zuò de, nǐ yào zhǔnbèi jīn wǎn de yuēhuì diànyǐng, ránhòu nǐ yào dài tā chūqù hòu zài cāntīng qū de jīncuìyuán jiǔjiā diànyǐng** [Well, this is what you're going to do, you are going to get ready for your date tonight at the movies and then you're going to take her out to Jincui Garden Restaurant in the restaurant district after the movie]."

Heng blinks in shock and says, "**Jīncuìyuán cāntīng? Zhōngguó zuì ángguì de cāntīng, shì lìng rén nányǐ zhìxìn de kùnnán jìnrù, jīncuìyuán cāntīng?** [Jincui Garden Restaurant? China's most expensive restaurant that's incredibly difficult to get into, that Jincui Garden Restaurant?]"

"**Shì de, jīncuìyuán jiǔjiā, bùyòng dānxīn yùdìng, lǎobǎn de érzi yuēhuì chūn lì** [Yes, Jincui Garden Restaurant, and don't worry about the reservation, the owner's son is dating Chun-li]." Lanfen says, smirking.

Heng blinks, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to form words. Lanfen snickers and says, "**Nǐ jiù zhù zài duìmiàn, cóng tā de gōngyù, nǐ méiyǒu zhùyì dào yīgè jiāhuo láilái wǎngwǎng yī nián?** [You live across from her apartment and you didn't notice a guy coming and going for a year?]"

Heng sheepishly smile and rubs the back of his head as Lanfen shakes her head and says, "**Nǐ hái jì dé de jìhuà ma?** [You remember the plan?]"

Heng nods and says, "**Shì de, qù diànyǐngyuàn kàn diànyǐng hòu, tā chūqù chī wǎnfàn, wǎnfàn hòu hùsòng tā dào wǒ de gōngyù ma?** [Yes, go to the movies, and after ask her out for dinner and escort her to my apartment after dinner?]"

Lanfen smiles widely and says, "**Zhèngquè de, xiànzài yǒu lèqù zhǔnbèi** [Correct, now have fun getting ready]."

With that Lanfen leaves the bathroom with a slight bounce in her step and looking quite pleased with herself.  
+**End Heng's Flashback**+

Heng coughs and turns Mulan and asks, "**Nǐ xiǎng hé wǒ yīqǐ qù chīfàn ma?** [Would you like to go to dinner with me?]"

Mulan looks at Heng and nods saying, "**Kěndìng** [Sure]."

Heng then escorts Mulan to his car and drives to the Jincui Garden Restaurant where they two ate dinner and desert while being spied on by Lanfen and Chun-li. After dinner and desert Heng takes Mulan home.

Heng escorts Mulan to her apartment, once at the door the two look at each other. After a moment of silence, Mulan speaks as she leans against her door, "**Gǎnxiè chīfàn, wǒ jīn wǎnguò de hěn bùcuò** [Thanks for dinner, I had fun tonight]."

Heng smiles and says as his heart beats wildly in his chest, "**Huānyíng nín, nín yuànyì zài chūqù yīduàn shíjiān** [You are welcome, would you like to go out again sometime]."

Mulan smiles shyly and says, "**Shì de, wǒ xiǎng, wǒ huì kàn dào nǐ de míngtiān?** [Yes, I'd like that, I'll see you tomorrow?]"

Heng rubs the back of his head and says, "**Shì de, dāngrán, wǒ huì qù jiē nǐ zǎoshang qǐlái** [Yeah, of course, I'll pick you up in the morning]."

Mulan nods and unlocks her door, as she opens it Heng calls her name and she turns around. The second she turned around and she found herself with Heng's lips on hers.

It feels like a minute goes by and the two pull apart and Heng says, "**Wǎn'ān huā mùlán** [Goodnight Mulan]."

Mulan smiles and says goodnight, Heng waits until she'd closed her door and locked it before leaving himself. Heng gets into his car and drives to his apartment complex's parking area, he parks in his space before exiting and heading towards his apartment.

Heng opens his apartment door and enters before closing it behind him; he makes his way to his bed before collapsing in it. The last thought he had before going to sleep was, _where on earth are Chun-li and Lanfen?_

* * *

+**Day 3 in China, 11: 30 a.m.**+  
"**Suǒyǐ nǐ zuó wǎn shuì de rúhé?** [So how was your night?]" Lanfen asks cheerily as she and Chun-li walk into Heng's apartment.

Heng looks at Lanfen like she's lost her mind, _how can someone be so cheery this early in the morning?_

Heng looks at his cousin and asks as Lanfen skips out of the kitchen, "**Nǐ gěi tā de táng ma?** [Did you give her sugar?]"

Chun-li's grin spoke volumes, Heng shakes his head and says, "**Wǒ yào ná qǐ mùlán** [I'm going to pick up Mulan now]."

With that, Heng walks out of his apartment and towards his apartment complex's parking area and gets into his car and drives to Mulan's apartment. Heng notices what looked like an unmarked government or police car parked nearby.

As he passed the car and wonders, _I wonder who they're after_.

+**An Hour Later, Heng's Apartment**+  
Heng opens his apartment door and he and Mulan walk inside. Mulan closes and locks the door behind her and Heng walks into the living room where his cousin and Lanfen were playing video games and says;

"**Hēi, bùyào kàn xiànzài, dàn wǒ xiāngxìn yǒu biànyī de jǐngchá wài de guǎijiǎo chù** [Hey, don't look now but I believe there are plain clothes cops outside at the corner]."

Chun-li and Lanfen look up from where they were playing video games on the floor and say at the same time, "**Zhēn de ma?** [Really?]"

Heng nods and he and Mulan go and sit on the couch behind them and he says, "**Shì a, wǒ kànjiàn tāmen, wǒ zhèng zhǔnbèi ná qǐ huā mùlán** [Yea, I saw them as I was leaving to pick up Mulan.]"

Lanfen looks a little unnerved but Heng doesn't say anything yet. The rest of the day was a little shopping trip and playing video games. Chun-li was teasing Mulan and Heng about their date, during that time Heng asks Mulan to be my girlfriend, she jumps on me and says yes. Lanfen eventually gets up and goes into the kitchen and Heng quietly follows her.

"**Lán fēn, wǒmen bù zhīdào shuí shì zhè liàng chē de shì yǔ gāi zǔzhī. Bùguò nǐ yào zǒuliǎo, bùshì ma?** [Lanfen, we don't know whoever is in that car is with that organization. But you're leaving aren't you?]" Heng says as he leans against one of his kitchen chairs.

"**Wǒ míngtiān zǎoshang. Wǒ yǐjīng yǒu piào dào luòshānjī** [I am, tomorrow morning. I already have ticket to LA]." Lanfen says as she takes out some crackers out of the cupboards.

"**Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn nǐ líkāi yǐjīng miǎnqiáng zhèlǐ yī liǎng tiān** [I can't believe your leaving already; you were barely here a couple of days]." Heng says, pouting slightly.

"**Wǒ zhīdào, wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, dàn wǒ huì zài jīn wǎn líkāi. Jǐngchá huò tāmen shì shuí zài zhèlǐ jīn wǎn huò míngtiān zǎoshang, wǒ bùxiǎng zài zhèlǐ, dāng tāmen zhōngyú zuò chūlái** [I know, I'm sorry but I'll be leaving tonight. The cops or whoever they are will either be here tonight or tomorrow morning and I don't want to be here when they finally do come]." Lanfen says as she leaves the kitchen with the crackers.

Heng watches as Lanfen disappears, _Good luck Chun Hei_.

+**Later That Night, The Silver Lotus Inn**+  
Chun Hei sighs as she stares at herself in the mirror, _Time to change again_.

Chun Hei takes out some gloves and her hair dye. She removed her old clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. She then starts mixing the ash blonde hair dye then wetting her hair before putting the dye in her hair, she then clips the hair that's been dyed up and after 10 minutes she's finished dying her hair.

With her hair full of clips, Chun Hei sits on the edge of the bed and flips through the TV for something to watch. Thirty minutes later Chun Hei unclips her hair and washes it out in the sink, she then adds blue streaks and pins the dyed pieces up and another 30 minutes later washes the streaks.

Chun Hei dries her hair with a towel and then gets dressed for bed, she takes out a purple tank top and black sweat pants before putting them on and cleaning up the hair dye mess, she then packs her stuff.

Chun Hei does her usual night routine before packing her stuff and going to bed. She hopes that she can get out of China before whoever was outside Heng's apartment finds her.

* * *

+**Day 4, Hong Kong International Airport, China, 9:45 a.m.**+

Chun Hei quickly packs and heads to the airport and stands in line at the International flights counter. Glancing around she sees men in suits with earwigs, they looked governmental but they haven't spotted her yet. The line moves quickly and soon it was her turn, the ticket guy checked her bags and when the suitcase disappears behind the plastic curtain the ticket guy swipes the ticket then lets her go.

Chun Hei makes her way to a metal detector, she puts her carryon on the conveyor belt before walking through the detector, it beeps and she lifts her shirt to reveal her pierced belly and ears before they let me go. She then grabs her carryon bag and walks over to the gate where her place was to be in 15 minutes.

As Chun Hei walks to the waiting area, she notices more government looking guys. The announcement comes to board after 15 nerve racking minutes and it was her turn to board. After another 15 minutes the plane finally took off to Los Angeles, California, United States of America.

As the plane takes off, Chun Hei thinks, _I hope Heng doesn't get into too much trouble_.

+**Heng's Apartment, The Next Morning, 10:30 a.m.**+  
Mulan and Heng were lying on the couch, lazily watching TV, Heng was expecting the cops or whoever they were to bust through the door at any moment.

And he doesn't have to wait long.

**BANG! CRASH!**

Heng's head jerks towards the door and tightens his grip on Mulan as she jumped at the sudden noise. The two were then surrounded by 10 cops as they all say, "**Zhèlǐ wǒmen kěyǐ kàn dào tāmen de shǒu!** [Hands where we can see them!]."

Mulan and Heng don't move the only thing they did was put their hands up. The cops search the entire house yelling '**Qīngchule!'** [clear!] when they finished looking through the rooms, more than likely making a mess of the apartment.

The lead cop approaches them and yanks Heng into the kitchen while another officer started to question Mulan.

Stopping in the kitchen, the lead cop pushes Heng into a chair and starts asking, "**Chūnxǐ mài kǎi zài nǎlǐ?** [Where is Chun Hei McKay?]"

"**Zhèlǐ méiyǒu míngxiǎn** [Not here obviously]." Heng says sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.

The lead cop obviously doesn't have a sense of humor as he doesn't crack smile.

"**Tā qù nǎle?** [Where did she go?]" The lead cop asks again.

Heng shrugs and says, "**Wǒ bù zhīdào tā zài nǎlǐ, tā shì zài zhèlǐ, dàn wǒ kěyǐ gàosu nǐ, tā kěnéng bù huì zài zài zhōngguó** [I don't know where she is, she was here but I can tell you she's probably not in China anymore]."

The cop sighs in exasperation and says as he leaves, "**Xiǎng dōu bié xiǎng chūguó** [Don't even think of leaving the country]."

Heng doesn't say anything as the lead cop leaves along with the other cops through the front door, Mulan comes into the kitchen seconds later and asks, "**Lán fēn líkāile ma?** [Did Lanfen leave already?]"

"**Shì a, zuó wǎn** [Yeah, last night]." Heng says as he wraps an arm around Mulan's shoulder.

"**Wǒ xīwàng tā huì méishì de** [I hope she'll be okay]." Mulan says, leaning into Heng.

Heng smiles and kisses the top of Mulan's head and the two of them go back to the couch to continue watching the TV show that they were watching before they were interrupted.

* * *

+**NCIS Forensics Lab, Washington, United States**+

"**_When she embraces  
_****_Your heart turns to stone  
_****_She comes at night when you're all alone_**

**_And when she whispers  
_****_Your blood shall run cold  
_****_You'd better hide before she finds you_**" **_(2)_**

Typing away, Abby looks at the crime scene photos. She then brings up the photo of the knife used to kill Yoona McKay, and there were several finger prints on it.

Abby sighs and McGee who was on the computer next to her looks up and asks, "What is wrong Abby?"

Abby gestures to the picture of the knife and says, "There are only two prints on the knife, Yoona McKay's and her daughter Chun Hei's."

McGee frowned in thought and slowly says, "So… the daughter did it?"

Abby gives McGee a look, not realizing that the rest of the team walked through the door and says, "Not necessarily McGee. The knife came with a set, a set that the McKay family owned."

Abby tapes on her computer and brings up the contents of the fridge, "That McGee is **Gogigui** or Korean Barbeque, either Chun Hei or her mother washed the dishes afterwards and put them away which would explain why both their prints are on the knife."

"I agree, Abs." Gibbs voice comes from behind them scaring both McGee and Abby.

Abby whips around with a hand on her heart, "Gibbs! Don't do that!"

Gibbs smiles and puts another Caf-Pow near Abby's computer and says, "What did you find on the case?"

Abby smiles and whips back around to her computer and types away as she says, "I looked through the evidence which arrived 6 hours ago and I can tell you whoever processed the evidence did a crappy job."

Gibbs goes to say something but Abby holds up a hand in front of his face and continues, "I am currently re-running the blood, DNA and finger prints, I'm also processing Yoona McKay's clothes which are running now and it should be ready in 7 to 8 hours."

Gibbs looks towards McGee who quickly starts speaking, "I've been going through any video footage that was in the evidence box and I found some discrepancies."

McGee pauses to take a breath and continues, "I checked the ME report and it says that Yoona McKay was killed between 7:30 and 8:30, witness say that Chun Hei only came home at 3:30 when a bus dropped her off at the corner and about 15 minutes later leaves the house and reappears at the South Korean Embassy. Now the witnesses say they saw 3 masked men enter the house but by the time police showed up about 20 minutes which I found extremely odd."

Gibbs gets a thoughtful look on his face as Ziva says, "The police may have been involved with the attack if they're late that much."

Gibbs nods in agreement and says, "I agree, let's go interview the neighbors in the McKay's neighborhood, Tony, Ziva, McGee and I are going to Wolverine High school to question the teachers there, Abby track down any of her classmates still in the area."

Gibbs leaves, follows Tony, Ziva and McGee just behind him. Abby smiles and does what she's asked and goes to track down any of Chun Hei McKay's friends still in the area.

**_"On cold wings she's coming  
_****_You'd better keep moving  
_****_For warmth, you'll be longing  
_****_  
Any day  
_****_Come on you feel it  
_****_Don't you see it  
_****_You'd better believe"_** **(2-1)**

* * *

+**Los Angeles International Airport, USA, 2:45 p.m.**+

"Welcome to Los Angeles, please enjoy your stay and come again." A female mechanical voice says over the speaker system as passengers exit the plane.

Chun Hei quickly walks over to the baggage carousel to grab her suitcase; she grabs the suitcase and heads towards the exit. As she walks in that direction she runs into a dark skinned bald man as he was entering.

"Sorry." Chun Hei says, bowing in apology.

The guy shrugs and says, "It's all right."

Chun Hei nods and the two part ways. Exiting the airport, Chun Hei sees her friend Rodrigo leaning against his 1967 Black 4-door Chevy Impala he'd found one year in a junkyard.

"Yo, Em!" Rodrigo says as he walks over to Chun Hei and gives her a hug, "You're looking good."

Chun Hei smiles and returns the hug as she says, "Thanks, you look good too."

"It helps that I can't sit still to save my life." Rodrigo says cheekily as he grabs Chun Hei's suitcase and puts it in the trunk of his car before they both get in.

Putting her carryon bag on the backseat, Chun Hei turns to Rodrigo and asks, "You got a girlfriend yet?"

Rodrigo shakes his head and drives to the exit saying, "None of them are girlfriend material."

"Liar." Chun Hei says bluntly then asks, "What's her name and how long have you two been together?"

Rodrigo is silent for a moment before saying, "Evangeline Moreno, and we've seen together for 6 months… she wants to meet my little 'sister'."

Chun Hei raises an eyebrow and says, "Really? That is interesting."

Rodrigo nods and says, "If you want we can meet this weekend."

Chun Hei is silent for a moment before saying, "Sure, that would be interesting, I need to give her the 'sister approved' stamp."

Rodrigo just shakes his head and heads towards his mother's house, Chun Hei couldn't wait to see Mrs. Martinez again, she was like a second mother to her.

Mrs. Martinez reminded Chun Hei of her own mother; they both had a backbone made of steel and an attitude to match.

The rest of the ride they both talked about what happened in their lives recently, including Dae-Hyun and the near incident in China.

* * *

+** NCIS Forensics Lab, Washington, United States**+

**_"Don't fret precious I'm here.  
_****_Step away from the window.  
_****_Go back to sleep_**

**_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
_****_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do."_** **(3)**

A computer dings which draws Abby's attention to her other computer, going to that computer Abby types on a keyboard and a window of the New York JFK International Airport came up, "Ah hah! I found you."

Abby jumped up and down excitedly and all crazy thanks to all those Caf-Pows.

"Found who, Ms. Scuito?" The Director's voice from behind which makes Abby jump a foot in the air before whipping around in shock.

After a moment of silence, Director Vance speaks again, "Well?"

Abby leans against her computer table and says; "I have good news and bad news so which one do you want first?"

Director Vance sighs and says, "Bad."

Abby turns around and types on her computer, "I ran all the prints in the McKay house; three of them for sure belong to the McKay's. Several prints belonged to a Miguel Santos, a known hit man for the LVM or La Vida Mala. Another couple of prints belonged to the now Deputy Sheriff Samson Brower and the last several prints which was over one of Chun Hei's prints on the knife belongs to Antonin Malinov whose been reported to work for a group called Ravensheart which has been flagged by the CIA, FBI, NSA, Homeland Security and many agencies around the world, they're known for human and weapons trafficking."

Director Vance got a bad feeling in his gut and mutters, "What on earth did that kid stumble onto?"

Director Vance turns to leave but Abby says, "I have something else."

The Director turns back around as Abby continues, "I sent photo's of Chun Hei McKay to every airport in the country just in case she came back to the States."

Abby types on the keyboard and brought up the screen from JFK Airport which showed a blonde Chun Hei McKay, "She came back to the states through JFK Airport, I had to look through each frame to find out the location of where she's heading now… and… she's heading to Los Angeles."

Director Vance nods and says, "Good job, Ms. Scuito. Please inform the LA team and get them updated."

Abby nods as and the Director leaves, she then picks up the phone and dials Eric as it rings Abby turns down her iPod.

**_"I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons  
_****_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason  
_****_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son_**

**_They're one in the same, I must isolate you...  
_****_Isolate and save you from yourself..."_** **(3-1)**

* * *

+**NCIS: Los Angeles Forensics Lab, California, United States**+

Lying on the couch in the teams office resting from an Op, Callen could hear others in the building talking about random things when he heard Hetty's voice calling us into the operations room.

Callen gets up and walks behind the others, entering the room the team could hear Abby Scuito on the phone.

"Everyone's here, Abs." Eric says as soon as Kensi, Sam, Marty and Callen stopped at the table that contained a phone that was on speaker.

Abby's voice came over the phone, "Hey guys!"

The group says hello and Eric says, "Why'd you call here?"

Abby gasps and then starts speaking very fast, "We need you to find someone who landed in LA two days ago who's related to a murder case we're working on but she left her home country before NCIS could set up surveillance and something seems off about this case but I can't figure out why."

Sam frowns and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just feel like she's running from something and it's not NCIS." Abby says in frustration.

Callen tilts his head and asks, "What does she look like?"

"Don't worry; everything that I found is being sent through a downloaded to you now." Abby says as Eric accepts the download and watches as the file meter download goes from 0% to 100%.

Eric types away on his tablet and opens the download and the evidence reports from the McKay case, crime scene photos, and the more recent photos of Chun Hei McKay.

Abby tells them good luck on finding Chun Hei McKay and hung up. While the group was starting to go through the evidence reports, Sam suddenly says, "I ran into her at the airport."

Eric, Kensi, Marty and Callen look at Sam as Callen asks, "Really?"

Sam nods and says, "Yes, I was picking up a friend when we ran into each other and she left with a man."

Eric starts typing as he says, "What time?"

Sam thinks about it for a second before saying, "2 pm."

Eric pulls up LA airport footage from two days ago and he moved the video 10 seconds before the correct time and played it. The team watched as their suspect and Sam collide into each other and then move on, they also watched her leave with a man.

"That's a really cool car." Eric says in awe.

Kensi looks at the photo of Chun Hei McKay and says, "She's pretty, for a suspect."

"We need to find that guy she left with." Callen says staring at the photo of Chun Hei.

Eric quickly got to work on locating the mystery man who was with their suspect.

* * *

**Playlist for Chapter**:  
**(1)** Styx- Renegade  
**(2)** and **(2-1)** Within Temptation- Ice Queen  
**(3)** and **(3-1)** A Perfect Circle- Counting Body Like Sheep


End file.
